


Look in your eyes

by Cj_Quinn72



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anti has a vagina, Body Horror, Bottom!Anti, Bottom!Chase, But Chase is fine with it once they talk about it, Cuming Inside, Dumbass Anti, Eldritch, Eldritch Anti, Eldritch infection, Eldritch things don't do bodies like people, Fear, Human to Eldritch via sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Murder, Other, Possible Insanity, Scorpion like Anti, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Spider like Anti, Stalking, Switching, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The other egos are mentioned but they don't matter here, Too many eyes, Top!Chase, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weird Sex, cumflation, mentions of gore, top!anti, woooo, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Anti is an Eldritch boi with a crush on Chase. He doesn't know what to do about it so he follows him until Chase confronts him. Then they learn how they both feel about each other, by being idiots.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Antisepticeye
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Look in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_angst_goblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/gifts).



> This a commission for The_angst_goblin! It took way longer than it should have and I'm sorry but I hope I put enough stupid into these bois to make up for it, and make it something you love!
> 
> If you can't read Zalgo text I'm sorry! 
> 
> Warnings for Eldritch weirdness, and unprotected sex lol
> 
> Title from the song World's Away by Strange Advance. Which I listened to on repeat while I wrote the second half of this

Anti was following him. 

Chase could tell it wasn’t just his own nerves blowing things out of proportion and making him hyper aware of the glitch.

No. A solid week of Anti being in his line of sight told him this was no coincidence. He was being stalked. 

It started out of nowhere, and to be honest, it was hell not knowing _why_ he was suddenly being hunted.

Anti had just been in the shadowed corner of Chase’s room when he woke up one day and now it was eight days later and… 

Well... there seemed to be no escaping the man of liquid shadows. And Chase wasn’t thrilled about that. If Anti was trying to intimidate him this wasn’t the way to do it. 

Maybe he was annoyed that Chase really didn’t fear him like others did? Sure Anti made Chase nervous and twitchy but it wasn’t fear so much as…. Well… It wasn’t fear.

And if Anti was going to be stalking him day and night shouldn’t he be escalating? 

Really! If Anti was going to kill him, shouldn’t he just… You know…. Do it?

But from what Chase had seen, Anti was just watching him. He might have also made Chase’s coffee each morning in the time he was following him. He’d found it hot and sweet on the nightstand, every morning. 

And no one seemed to have been in his room…. Except the writhing mass of shadows in the upper corner near his closet. Which was still watching him. Which was Anti. Of course.

He’d decided early on it was safest to ignore him but he was…. Well he was starting to get frustrated.

Both with intentionally ignoring someone in his line of sight, and also with his lack of alone time.

His wife’s high libido had gotten him accustomed to a certain amount of sexual gratification in a day. Let alone a week! And he’d had _maybe_ 20 minutes in the shower on Friday, before Anti’s outline appeared on the other side of the frosted glass shower door. 

And while that had caused a sharp spike of arousal in his gut that nearly made him cum on the spot, the fear of being caught made him turn the water to cold and stand there until his now angry dick softened. 

So he was pent up, exhausted from staying on his toes and honestly kinda pissed that this fucker wouldn’t back off for even an hour.

He wasn’t thinking when he opened his eyes around 3am Tuesday morning. He wasn’t considering the danger as he sat up and glared at the, somehow darker than the rest of the room, shadows. 

He sure as shit wasn’t thinking when he propped himself up on the pillows and shoved his hand into his boxers, maintaining eye contact with Anti.

The moment his fingers curled around his dick he groaned, eyes fluttering, a shiver running through him. But he made sure to keep his glare on Anti.

The first pump of his neglected dick made his eyes close just enough that when he opened them Anti was resting a knee on the bed and leaning towards him with wide eyes.

Chase was still not thinking at all when he snarled, “Why the fuck have you been following me?”

Anti swelled in a way that looked like a deep breath at first, but then he didn’t let out the breath…. And there was no sound of breathing.

Chase got a sick feeling in his guts despite the heat pooling there next to it.

“B̵̩̝̃ë̷̛̝̳̳͆c̶̬̜̯̎͊̃̈́ǎ̸̖͓͐́̄̂ű̴͇̫̦̋̕ͅs̶̢̘̬̯̆͑̚e̴̹̎͊͘ ̷̡͕̒̚͝ỷ̴̥͕̟̍̈̈́ō̸͕̩̤͉̈́̇̈́ú̶̦̓̆͝'̶͈͉͉̋̈́́͆r̴̡͚͗͋͆̓ȩ̴̺͌͜ ̴̗̺͔̔̂̃͘i̷̛͓͕̒ͅň̴̞̦̏͜t̵̘͚͙̻̐͗ė̶̢r̸̰͍̞̂́̈́e̶̙̔͜s̴̟̱̞͇̄̄̆̃̈t̵̳͓̠̍ȉ̵̠͎n̶̮̑̉̌̅̉g̴̣̹̳̭͓͋͑̓̀.”

Anti’s voice sounded like someone was _unsaying_ them and it made Chase blink in mild shock. He’d heard him like this before but this was somehow more. More wrong. More broken. Like glass unbreaking and a match being lit and a laugh sideways.

He shook his head to clear it and frowned, still staring into Anti’s black eyes and pumped his hand slower and more carefully.

“That’s not a great reason to test my sanity, Anti.” He sounded calm to his own ears and was mildly confused.

He was on the edge of an anxious laughing fit, so how did he sound calm? Maybe it was the soft roar of pleasure slowly building in his blood. Or maybe it was the way that if he stared into Anti’s eyes he could see something Other.

Something he couldn’t even begin to process. Something with far too many long thin spidery legs, coming from Anti in ways that made his teeth chatter. Something that looked like a multitude of eyes staring into his soul from all over Anti... Even the hand that was suddenly on his knee. Which also happened to not be one of the two hands Anti normally had. The longer he looked at Anti like this, the harder it was to breathe and the less he cared. There was so much to see and-

Anti reached out and covered Chase’s eyes, “You’re the one testing your sanity.” He sounded nervous too, but also excited. Which made Chase lick his lips as his heart skipped a beat. Was Anti nervous for the same reason he was? Or… Had he just never killed someone with their cock in their hand?

“I’m just observing you, because……. Uh….. Well I just am.” His voice was both soft and like metal ripping. “You can’t look at me like that and you know it, so why would you?”

Chase’s hips bucked gently at the sheer confusion of his senses. Anti’s awful yet beautiful voice, the complete lack of temperature of the hand covering his eyes. The smell the Glitch was giving off, that somehow was the sound of a black and white horror movie? 

And yes, Chase had received the same warning as everyone else. When Anti got… Less human shaped you shouldn’t look at him or you might go completely insane. But he was also so amazing and wonderful to stare at…..

“You’re…. You’re interesting too.” He swallowed hard and took a sharp shaky breath and tried not to whimper. “I mean you’re beyond terrifying but I don’t really know why. You’re a dumb nerd who doesn’t understand eating-” 

Anti grumbled, “Why does there have to be waste?! Just use it all and be even s̴̘̙͚͉̃̉͘͜ṫ̵̝͒r̶̟͉͈͔͚͗̈̌̏͝o̶̢̟͒̄n̴̛͙̘̙̪̕ǵ̴̢̰̥͈̬̊̈́ë̶̪̭́̆̈́͂͜ř̶̛̦̙̩̯͋͜ !”

Chase rambled on even as he smiled, “And I’ve seen you cut someone open and start digging around in their guts like a kitten playing with a toy. And y-yeah I’m scared of you but not consciously. It’s more like the instinctual fear of big cats. I know I could die if I move wrong…. But they’re just so graceful and strong and beautiful.” Chase blushed at his own admission that he thought Anti was beautiful. Hopeful Anti didn’t hate compliments of his physical form despite it being ‘a fake body, so tiny squish minds didn’t liquify’. 

Chase could feel the bed shift slightly but when he realized it wasn’t really as much as it should he huffed a small laugh and shifted his hips more toward the middle of the bed. Anti slung a leg over Chases thighs and then… Then Anti was in his lap, while he jerked off. 

He shivered at the very concept and wondered if he’d finally gone off the deep end. Hesitantly he rested his free hand on Anti’s knee. When Anti didn’t react he slid his hand up Anti’s thigh, thumb rubbing gently at the soft meat of Anti’s leg where it met his hip.

“C̵̢̻̊ḧ̵̙̘́ả̴͕͘s̵͍̹̈́̊è̷̗͕̓.̶͙̅̈́ͅ.̷͚̯̀.̵͔̱̃.̶̙̅ͅ ̶̘̏̅A̸̠̣͒ṛ̴̮̋ë̵̦́ ̸̢͕͝y̵̻͖̌̚ŏ̸̙͗u̵̥͆ ̷̻͍͂̕s̷͕̕a̴͙̗͋ÿ̸̠̖́͝i̵̘͆n̷͕͎͑̒g̴͉͌ ̵̬̆̋y̴̖̭̎͝o̷̡̭̍ù̸̩̞ ̵̔̌ͅl̵̘̔i̸̺͐͜k̶̟͗ê̴̺̿ ̸̭̒m̶̮̂̕͜e̷͙̤͝?̵͓͌ W̵̰̰͐h̸̠̅į̶̜͊̎l̸͖͈̊e̷̜̿ ̷͙̫͑͗y̵̦̏̾ỏ̶̢̟ů̵̡̼͌ ̷̗̥̔j̴̰̈e̸̛̠̟̎r̵͈̂k̵̝̔͝ ̷͉͛̔o̴͇͖f̵̤̦͑f̷̝̉?̶̭̍”

Chase had to take a deep breath, getting a lot of the smell that made him pause, as well as a new smell. Like something burning. A pleasant smell in a weird way. It made his cock drool a new bead of precum, his spine tingled.

“Yeah, well… I can’t stop. It’s not even a conscious thing anymore. I used to get to jerk off at least twice a day. Once when I woke up, and once before I fell asleep. At least until _someone_ started to watch me all hours of the day and I had to try and be the decent one!”

Anti gave a little chuckle and Chase could feel his fingers sliding along the hem of his shirt, tickling against his treasure trail. 

Anti’s teasing touches were borderline pissing Chase off. He was close but also so far from close his breathing was all over the place. Going from fast erratic gasps to, slow measured breaths.

“Chase. If I uncover your eyes what do you think will happen?” Anti’s voice was that soft ripping metal again. And it made Chase get goose bumps all across his skin, nipples stiffening almost painfully fast.

He swallowed and panted for a second trying to gauge the answer to that. “Ummmm…… Fuck….. I don’t….. I don’t know for sure. That depends on what I see?”

Anti leaned a little closer, Chase could smell it more than feel it, as Anti was room temperature, but smelled like looking at the moon during the day. “If I stay looking…. Human… Would you want to fuck?”

Chase couldn’t stop the whine that burst out of his throat, “ _Fuck yes._ ” 

Anti uncovered Chase’s eyes and then just looked into his eyes for a moment before raising his eyebrows and humming like he learned something. “I can see the need for contact and rough friction, sliding through your nerves… Is that how you want me?” He looked curious and also amused. Like he was learning the rules to some strange new game.

Then before Chase could manage to say anything Anti changing. Not like before, but like a switch was flipped and he was just a normal man. The way he hesitantly leaned forward and caught Chase’s lips made him gasp. The feel of teeth and tongue and breath was both familiar and new, as now there was facial hair.

Anti made a little sound as Chase licked into his mouth and Chase was suddenly burning with need. He closed his eyes, remembering the incomprehensible mass of limbs, eyes, and dread that was Anti before. Fuck what if he could have both? Anti touching him and making those sounds. And the beautiful horror of Anti forgetting to hold onto his human shape.

Anti settled his weight on Chase’s thighs and leaned into the kiss, as Chase’s mind did it’s best to catch fire. Their chest rubbing together made them both squirm and when Anti let Chase take a breath Anti pulled out his cock.

Chase froze almost completely. 

He’d used dildos, he’d gotten pegged, he’d fingered himself. He was all for ass fucking. He hadn’t ever seen anything like Anti’s cock outside porn.

Chase knew, in the back of his mind that Anti made his form so it could be whatever but…. Holy shit.

He was too distracted to try and measure with his eyes. But it was _long_ and _thick_ . And while Chase would normally say that size didn’t really matter, this…… _This_ was everything he’d ever wanted.

He was already trying to imagine how it would feel splitting him open and rubbing inside him. But all he could say was, “Yes.”

Anti paused and looked at him with mild confusion, “Uhhh… ‘Yes’ what?”

Chase licked his lips, “I want that, I want you. I need-”

Anti let go of his cock, which dipped down. Its own weight made Anti’s cock head bounce against Chase’s. The sensation was so new, so perfect Chase couldn’t stop his hips from bucking sharply upward.

“So what you’re try to say is ‘p̴̛͉͋̓͗̇̃͑͝l̶͇̣̋̊͋́̂̓̕ͅe̴̞̿̅̂̓͆̔̍̈͗̈ā̷̡̡̯̦̘̻̗͉̖̈́s̶̟̖̪̓e̸͕̥̼͙͇͇͐̐́͛̓͒̅͑̕ͅ ̷̖͎̩͕̯̼̈́͐͒͝͝͝f̸̧͚͈̌̏̊ų̷͎̈̊͒̇̈ĉ̵̨͍͓̮̲̳ķ̷̝͖̞͍̬̟͝ ̶̮͇̤͎͐̈̃̌̀́͋̒͘ṁ̵̧͙̤͊ê̴̼̣̼̥͂͊͋̍͊̊̏,̵̛̼̻̣̤̥͚̲̭͆̂̒͝ ̵̨͓̌̚A̶̢͇͕̺̥̘͕̫̮͗̄̃̐͗̊͑͑͐͝n̸̤͒͒́́͛͝͝t̶͚̂̈́͆͆̋͑̈̂ȋ̶̛̠͆̊̿̆͗̊̇̄.’ Is that about right?” Anti sounded smug and excited.

Chase almost rolled his eyes then decided to just roll with this madness. He was about to get absolutely _impaled_ by a void creature’s cock…. Why roll your eyes at a smug bitch, who could kill you with a blink?

“Yes. Please, please fuck me, Anti.” His voice was shaking with nervous excitement. 

Anti stood from the bed and started to shuck his clothes quickly. Chase wanted to say he wanted a little more tenderness, but every time someone touched him sweetly it made him feel selfish and reminded him of his wife and how she was gone. And since Anti had apparently been sifting through his mind, surely he knew that.

Chase scrambled for the lube in the bedside drawer, actually letting go of his aching cock to get it. He really hoped Anti knew about prep….

Anti stretched in a way that accentuated all his muscles and the lines of his body….. And the extra spidery legs slowly melting into the world behind him. 

Chase shoved the blankets aside and held one of his legs out of the way by looping his arm under the crook of his knee as his other hand pushed lube drenched fingers into his hole. He whined at his own roughness, and decided if there was ever a time to put on a show…

Of course Anti had to speak then. “Chase… I want to do something…. New to you.”

Chase paused, Anti looked like he was thinking hard. “Ummm…. What is it?” He had three fingers pushed into himself, thumb rubbing at his taint. 

Anti stared at Chase’s fingers, as they rubbed and pushed at his own body. Humans were so…. Disgusting. But there was nothing he wanted more than to use his form to make Chase cum, over and over and then finally cum inside him until his strange meat body was full of him.

Anti blinked like he’d been spacing out and shook his head, “I know you have thoughts about this but I'll still ask since that’s a thing you meat puppets do.”

Chase gave him a look and Anti gestured incredulously at the hand almost completely inside Chase. To which Chase flushed darkly, making Anti want to fuck him so good he stopped breathing…. But not forever.

“A bit of struggle. I know you jerk off to the idea sometimes. But I want you to fight…. Against the futility of me fitting all _this_ -” He slid his fingers over the length of his cock, “inside you and using you til you can’t move.” 

Chase shivered violently, body tensing in excitement, hard enough to push his finger from his hole. “Yeah, sounds good.” He murmured as he spread his thighs.  
  


Anti blinked, “I think we’re supposed to come up with words that mean stop…. so you can beg me to stop and I can ignore you.”

Chase’s hole made an audible sound as it twitched. “Oh, ah, well. I think…. Pineapple?”

Anti hummed as he got back on the bed now between Chase’s open thighs. “Alright then. Feel free to start struggling whenever you want, Chase. It won’t do you any good.”

Before Chase could respond Anti was kissing him roughly, fitting his hips between Chase’s legs and nudding his cock head against Chase’s hole. Chase whimpered and tried to imagine he wasn’t prepped. He tried to imagine that this had only meant to be a make out and frottage time.

That Anti’s cock pushing at his hole wasn’t welcome.

Part of Chase was very on board with the fantasy, stomach turning with nerves as the surprising heat of the pressure at his hole cause him a little fright. His legs trying to fit between them to prevent what was surely coming.

The rest of Chase was so excited that even as he accepted the fantasy and tried to stop Anti, his arms were wrapped around Anti’s neck and he was whimpering into Anti’s mouth.

Anti broke the kiss when Chase’s knee actually got in the way and held him back slightly. He looked into Chase’s eyes and grinned in a way that looked a bit too wide. “Come on, baby. You promised I could.D̶̥̪̽̽͝o̵̳̻͇̳̒͒͑̇͠ͅn̴̥̮̫͗̈̔̂̇’̷̙̣̘͑͂̇̑̀t̶̘̲̘̳̣̚ ̵̺̩͘b̵̺̯͌̒̎͗̎e̷̼̣̥̘͕̒ ̷͔̫͈͇̋̇a̷̞̎̊ ̷̛͉͍̹͔̇ẗ̴̖̗͚̹͑e̵̹̱͆ͅa̴͚͋͂̈́̾̍s̴͇̪͎̻̋ë̸̖̞̱́̿́͑̚ͅ.”

Chase shook at the dark tone and the wild glint in Anti’s eyes. Anti sat up so Chase’s arms weren’t around his neck. He looked so serious.

Chase froze. Was he serious? Was this all a ruse?

Anti moved their hips and legs so Chase couldn’t stop him again. 

Chase was still frozen. Was Chase so dumb he’d let Anti trick him into this position? Was Anti really going to hurt him? 

Anti lined himself up and the sudden fear bubbled up in Chase’s throat and he blurted out a yelp of “Pineapple! Wait!”

Anti instantly looked worried and backed off, hands hovering like he wanted to comfort Chase but was afraid to touch.

It was so relieving Chase teared up a little.

“Chase?” Anti sounded almost scared. And when Case met his eyes he saw confusion. Of course Anti had no idea what had caused the panic.

Chase took a deep breath, he could trust Anti. That had been proven both in their day to day life and just now.

“It’s… I’m okay.” He paused to breathe deeply again. Before wiping his tears away with the edge of his sheet. “You’re just a very very good actor. I wasn’t sure if you were actually going to stop.”

When he met Anti’s eyes again there was an odd mix of amusement, discomfort and disbelief.

“You really think I’d hurt you?” He asked so softly that, to Chase, it didn’t really sound like the Glitch.

Chase made a face. “Anti, you’ve killed people in the living room….”

Anti made a face back, “I’ve never hurt you. And I’ve never seriously injured one of the others…”

Chase nodded slowly, “That’s true. I know. It’s just… Again, you’re a very good actor.”

Anti frowned in thought. “What if I don’t look so evil? What if I look more amused, and smug?”

Chase smirked, “I like you smug.”

Anti smiled slowly, “Oh, do you?” He gently rested his hands on Chase’s thighs.

Chase nodded and Anti relaxed. “We can start again…. If you still want to…” Chase offered softly, spreading his legs a bit and giving Anti a flirty smile.

Anti leaned over Chase, obviously trying not to loom again. “So… Start now and we can pineapple again if needed?”

Chase nodded and pulled Anti close so he could breathe his air. At the back of his mind he realized Anti was breathing…. For Chase’s benefit. Which was sweet but Chase also wanted to shove his cock down Anti’s throat and use him.

“Just kissing and grinding again, babe?” Anti murmured, sounding slightly disappointed and Chase grinned, “For now, okay? I’m just… I’m not ready for all that.” He glanced down at Anti’s cock resting on his hip. Oh. Chase had gone soft during his panic. Oh well. 

Anti sighed and shrugged, “Whatever.” Then lowered his mouth to Chase’s and kissed him like he was starving.

Chase let himself make soft noises as Anti kissed him and ground their hips together. He let himself relax into Anti’s rough maneuvering of their bodies. He completely gave into enjoying this, knowing fully what would happen next, and that he was safe.

Just when Chase was starting to think Anti wasn’t playing anymore, the glitchy very sneakily shifted his cock to rub at Chase’s taint.

Chase played along and just spread his thighs, because that really did feel very very nice…

Then Anti’s cock head was pressing against Chase’s hole and he hissed, “Hey-” Anti’s sunk in part way before Chase could say anything more. And when they made eye contact Anti gave a little shrug like ‘what can I say?’.

Chase huffed an almost laugh and opened his mouth to scold Anti for not asking- Just in time for Anti push further in. 

The look on Chase’s face made Anti giggle. “Come on, babe. I’m being gentle!”

Chase propped himself up on one elbow and pressed his other palm to Anti’s chest to push him back. “No. Come on, man.”

Anti paused and looked at Chase like he was trying to find something in his eyes. Then Chase felt his muscles- _or whatever Anti had_ \- tense under his hand and he was pulling out slowly. Chase shivered at the feeling and closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the heat of him. Oh, he must be intentionally being hot on purpose… That was sweet.

Then Anti was fucking back into him in quick short in and out thrusts, and Chase couldn’t stop the loud moan that burst from him as Anti filled Chase with his cock.

“Anti!” He half scolded, half moaned. Anti hummed, “Do you like that, babe?” Chase could hear that it was a legitimate question and played along, “No! Get out!”

Anti sighed, “Nope. You’ve been holding out on me, too long.” then he was leaning forward so he could really watch Chase as he pulled out all the way, just to push back in, faster now.

Chase hissed, “Stop it you asshole!” he glanced pointedly at the lube and Anti nodded once, pulling out and pouring cold lube directly into Chase who hissed at the cold and tried not to tense and push it back out. Not that it mattered, the cap wasn’t even closed on the lube before Anti was fucking back into Chase.

“Shit!” Chase whimpered, that felt, wow. Anti hummed smugly and then he was fucking Chase like he wanted to fuck all the way through him. The wet sounds made Chase’s toes curl.

Chase was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, let alone on Anti. Which was probably good because when Chase could see him….. eyes everywhere, limbs caging him in. 

Despite all Anti's warnings he wanted to see. He wanted to _look_ at him. He wanted to lose himself in him. 

Chase came almost out of nowhere. It startled him, since he'd been too busy starting at the being over him to pay attention to his own body. Now that he was drowning in endorphins, he was well aware of how amazing his body was feeling.

Anti fucked even faster to get off too, "See baby? I knew you'd love getting stuffed full of this cock, you just had to trust me."

Chase snorted and tried not to shake as the aftershocks combined with overstimulation. "You've always told me not to trust you. Or should I only trust you when it comes to your cock?" 

Anti snickered, "Trust the cock." Chase tilted his hips a bit and squeezed internally around Anti as a response. Tentacles of darkness slid from Anti, crawling over Chase’s skin in the most sensual way Chase had ever been touched.

Chase found himself laughing, “Since when do spiders- or whatever spider adjacent thing you are- have tentacles?”

Anti laughed, “Oh shit! When did they stop having tentacles is a better question!”

The tentacles pushed into Chase’s ass, alongside Anti’s cock. One rubbed at Chase’s cock head then slipped inside, rubbing at the inside of Chase’s cock. When he opened his mouth to moan a tentacle filled his mouth and started fucking his throat. Chase was rapidly cocooned in Anti. 

Chase could still breathe and see, but he was being touched everywhere inside and out and it felt like home. Like safety. Like the way things should be. He wanted to hold onto it and keep Anti with him like this as long as he could.

Anti looked so beautiful when he came. Beautiful in a rather horrifying way. 

Almost like he was shining, even as his form swirled and shifted. Chase almost didn't feel how much cum was pouring into him. That is until the heat of it pushed him into another orgasm. 

"F̶̢̢̛̛̱͙̌̔̒͘ú̸̢̖̥͙͈̙̈c̸̘̦̠͓͖̔̆́͑̓͘͜͠͝k̷̢̳̞̲͙͕̣͋͊̿̆̔!̸̧̧͙̦̹̻̰͍́̌̈́̊̈́̅̏" Anti's voice broke the air. Like a tree falling underwater, like the color of fire.

Chase shuddered as he realized Anti was still cuming in him. It felt amazing yet also strange. He could taste…. Something like metal and the sky….

He ignored it as Anti held still inside him and kissed him deeply, almost desperately. Between kisses he murmured things, strange things. That confused, frightened and excited Chase. 

"Y̸͙̆o̴̝̊ú̴̖͗ṙ̷̞̜ ̶̰̰͒́b̶̤̼̑͋l̸͙̋̈́o̴̤͈͑̿o̶̢̬̅̓d̴̥̍͛ ̸͓̐i̴͕̹͛ś̵̰̖̊ ̷̩͓̑s̵̗͆ö̷̯̤ ̸͚͋l̶̺͎̑õ̵̖ͅu̴͕̾̕d̴̦̳̊̚.̷̯̲͐ ̴̯͆Î̶͖̖ ̷̙̒ͅa̶̢͗l̴̛̜̲͗m̷̞̋̾ó̷͙s̵͎̚͜͝t̷͚̀ ̷̟͗w̷̧̢̉ả̷͙̳͋n̶͚̰̎̍t̵̫̉ ̷̖̱͝ṫ̸͕o̴͙͖̓͝ ̶̖̆͌l̴̘̆͒e̵̮ẗ̵̢̩͛ ̷͚̅ḭ̷̍t̷͓̎ ̶̱̾o̸̲͊̀u̵͎̦͑t̴̢̜̑ ̴͚͛a̴̝̐ṇ̵̓̔d̸̻̐͑͜ ̴̤̑p̴̿͠ͅl̵̹͚̋̓a̶̟̲͗̔y̵͔͊ ̸̥̇͝ẅ̶̭́̇i̴̪̽́t̶̻͂̐ḩ̸̽ ̷̣̍i̶̼̘̋͝t̷͈̟̑.̶̙͖̉" 

Anti’s hands were holding him up, but also cupping Chase’s face. Chase felt like he was absorbing the tentacles.

"Ḓ̵̦̜̩̱̎̇o̵͇̭̿̔ ̵͕̦̾̎͋ÿ̷̢̦̠̗́̐͊́o̶͓̤͘͜ǔ̶̪͓͔̓̕ ̴̘̯̱͖͠k̸̫̆̅̔̆̒n̴̤͇͙͎̠̒̊̆̾ơ̷͍̰͉̹̋w̸̟͉͛̾̚̚͜ ̷̲̲̄͆͌ť̸̝̞̇̒̅͜͝h̵̝͚͑͘͘ͅa̴̛̻̭̯t̶̯̠̍̚͘͝ ̷̡̛͙͖̗͛y̸͈͇̒̀o̴̻͈̳̘̾͗͠u̶̧̪͍̅̉͛r̶̤̄͠ ̴̙͎̱͙̐͆̎̽̒d̸͇̜͒͛̿͘̚i̴͔̝͗̈́̾s̷̞̪̦̙͊̊̍͘͘ḡ̶͓͋̓͐͘ṳ̴͍̃͑š̷̛͍̖̭͓̪t̷̹͍̗̫͂̃́̏̉͜į̸̄͑̿̈́̄ņ̵̻̿̔̚g̴̪͋̎̆̚ ̶̡̻͖̜̳̐̔m̴͙͗̈́ͅẹ̴̣̘̐̇̑ą̴̐̂͊t̴̳̜̘̑̈̈́̀͠ ̴͕̥̾͑̐͝b̶̮͖̟̟̊͑͛̕ö̸͙̗͈͖̙́̔d̵̢̪͎̜̿̽̄y̶̫͎̻̅͛ ̸͔̬͈̫̯̊͒̋͂ḩ̵̬̠̭̝̓ạ̸̻̾s̵̲͈̖̫͖̄̑ ̵͔͐̏̕͝͝b̴̛̻̀̄̓͠e̸̦̺̜̮̐́̕ę̷͆̍n̸̲͑̑̚̚ ̷̱͙̇͐͌̈́͝s̸̗̲̯̰͊̏̈́̾c̶̟̞̍͆͝r̶̞̐́͊ȩ̵̄̉̑̑̈́a̴̦̻͉͐͒̾̑m̴̛̺̬̣͉̻̀̃͋i̵̘͖̩̹̓̇̿͘n̷͚̎ģ̷͔͔͛̅̆͝ ̶͔̱̞͌f̵̡͔̗̒̆͠o̷͕͂r̸̪̓̌͛̕ ̷͈̲͍͇͙̾̄m̴̧̠͇̟̲̉̓͝ȳ̶̡̳͙͕̪̚͠ ̵̭̩͎̈́͊̾̃͠t̸̺̙̮͓͑ǒ̶̢̲͖̾̀ͅu̴͚̦̱̓̄͗̆͂c̷̅͗͂̂̚͜h̷̨̩͍͒̾͒̋͝ ̷̝̀̇̐f̴̠̠̹̮͖͘o̴͖̖̚ř̷͚̲̥͂̎̋͘ ̷̬̟͔͘͝y̷̯̅͌ė̸̝̥͊̚a̵͎̮̖̼̣͐ŕ̷̨̹̝͎͈̑̆͝s̴̨͔̫̺̮̍?̷̧͙͓̄̐̀ ̶̱̙͔̈́A̷̳̰̟̰͗͌̈́̉ͅṟ̷̥̽̑̎ḛ̵̢̭̥͉̒͌̾͐̚ ̵̠̂ÿ̶͍͔́͒̾o̸͕͐͂͌̂ư̴͎̩̹̩̝̈́ ̷̡̥̻̱̀̈͋ę̴̛̛̖͎͗̓͆v̵̲̤̣̦͌̎̍̔ę̷̪͓͈͑ͅn̵̮̺̤͑͌̕͝ͅ ̷̢͙̌͒̎a̷̡͈̝̮͐̇͑w̸̲̎ẵ̶͔̮͈̥̐͠r̴̢̝̭̦͈̽̊e̵͕͓̤͒̅̍͂ ̶̡̙̲͖̑̃͠ͅõ̵̞f̵͕͕̍͝ ̴̦̹͝ḧ̷̫o̶̡̮̮̰͒͝͝w̸͉̲̮̼̫̆ ̶̜͖̯̰̥̍h̸̞͌̓͗ȧ̸̝͇̌̄r̸̳̖̅̏͜͜d̸͓͎̗̙̱͗̐͛̂͠ ̵̻̱͍̈́̅͛͒ͅi̵̧͒͋̃͠t̸̢͌̌̈́̓͝'̷̪͎͗̐͒̍͜s̸͎̳̿ ̴̳͆̑͘̕b̸̢͔̈̚͜e̵͎̦͖̻͔͛e̶̢̼̪͗̓́n̴̗̟̲͋̑̔̈́ ̸̛̮̰̐t̷̢͓̭͚͚͑́̓̇ö̴̙̱̲̥͎́̅̑͘ ̵̤͔͚͍̣̑͠i̵̢̻͍͙͉̊̅͋g̷̖̙̼̖͙̕n̸͔̤̭̤̄̅̇o̴͕̳͖̥̞̍̊͑r̶̯̬̮͎̣͒e̴̡̾̿̌͊ ̴̣̤͂ḯ̵̠̞͓̔̿t̷̢̫͉̟̖͑͆'̸̘̯̃̅̈́̀s̵̢̜̲̑̂ ̸̡̪̲͈͆͌͜͝n̷̫͈̤̟̼͠o̸͈̩͍̻̒̔̈́͗i̴̧̖̓̅͜ș̴͔̣͔̋̿̉̂ͅe̶̙͒̀͛͝?̴̛͖͚̞͍̅̀"

Chase could swear he wasn’t seeing with his eyes anymore. But…. 

"I̷̬̪̩̦̹͒́̊͑̎ ̵̖͌̈́d̶̛̮̽̇̑ȏ̸̖͖̈́̈̚ņ̶̩̪̊̐̀̂'̶̮̝̺̓͛͋͂͘t̵͙̬̿ ̵̨͔̤͍̔̓̚k̵̠̫̣̻̠̓̾n̸̪̻͇͊̓̔o̴̢͎̺͑̏̋͝ͅw̷̥͚̤̩̖̄ ̷̳̪͊͊ͅw̸̰̍̎̓ḧ̷͈͖̟̝́̍̓̚a̴̡̮̹̍͒͜t̵̲͉̄ ̷̛̰͎͖̺̓̑ḯ̴̗t̸̳̺̮̑͝ ̸̺͗͜ͅi̵̢̱͆s̷̙̟͖̈́͜ ̷̢͍̦̦̖̐͘ä̵̼͂͐̊̽b̵̨̬̼͋̅o̶̗̳̘̘̣̿͐̂u̸͉̫͙̾̍͊͑t̴̺͈͒͋̂͝ ̶̡͎̫̻̄̏͑̿y̶̜̭̓͛̃ǫ̶͔̰͐͘ữ̶͇̦̯͓́ ̶͔̙͒̎̿͝b̵͉͒́̊ú̸͈̈́̽t̴͖̝̭̂̾͝ ̸̫̖̩̏ọ̴͂͒͌̔͝v̸͕͆͊e̵̥̭̜̳̿̏̓̓r̶͎̻̭͙͗̏ͅ ̶̟̮̦̅̀̎̕t̸͇̬̝̒̀ͅi̴̧̥̞̘̬͑̕͝m̷̯̗̣̺̞̃̂̊̉̆é̴̡̞͕̙͗͋̽̔ͅ ̸͕̻̓̑͋͘I̵̢͈̰̕'̶̻̏v̴̖̙̼̐͂e̴̩̳̭̪̝̋͂ ̴͍̜͍̺̅̑̔̎͝w̶̢̡̳͎̩̄̈́͠a̶̩̍ņ̴͈͓̩̳̓̔̀̍͊t̶̝̯̠̭̎̉́̈e̵͖͛̑̀̚d̶͇̼̱̺̒̏̆͛̾ ̴͎̜́̉ͅṯ̴̨͕̑͒̆͘ỏ̷̯̯̊ ̸̝̠̾̋͜͝ǰ̸͇͆u̵͉̺̾͑s̶̹̳͛̈́̃͐t̸̼̯̉ ̷̛̖̟c̴̦͎͇͖̍̒͠ṙ̸̥̝̠͔̿̂̽a̶̠͍̹̮̙w̷̦̩͗͋̓͜l̴̲̹̖͓͗̍̈́̚̚ ̴̦̈́͗̌̀͜d̵͇̟͍͂̾̓̃͝o̸̪̝̼̟͌͜w̶̟̋̑n̵̘͈̆ ̴̲̖̘̹̈̿ỷ̵͈͂̐͠o̵̳͎̫͙͐̒ủ̴̫̤̹̩̆̿̃͠ṟ̵̲̊̔͜͠ ̸̭̝̫̂̀͂̚ṫ̵̰̹̤̌̌̋h̷̢̹͇͚̏͛̋͌̚r̵̝͖̠̞̚͜ơ̵̳̖̾̓͗ͅã̵̘̰͍̿̓̑̊ͅt̶̳̹͔̎͛̌̽ ̸͕̖̹̪͔̉͐̑ą̸̲͈̤̋͛n̵̛̹̗͕͉͊̈́͘̚d̸̙̲̓̈́͆͝ ̵̨̹̠̼̓w̷̛͔͓͓̾̕ę̴͕̘̐a̷̲̼̺͖̿̈́̚r̵̤̬̰̿̌ͅ ̷͓̹̟̦͌͊̔̚̕͜ẏ̶̖ǫ̷̨͚͙̅̓û̶̡̲̤͜,̶͈̤̫̐ ̵̡̮͎̟̒̏t̶̡̛̬͕͉̯͛o̸̻̰̤̍̂͝ ̸̖̤̗͊͂ṣ̵̭̝͎͆̓ḛ̸̘̾ě̷̪́̊̀̕ ̸̡̨͎͖̈́̀͠͝h̸̟̭̍ò̷̲̞̠̥͊̽͒͘͜w̸̜͌̀̒̇͘ ̶̢̮̺̥͖̓y̵͈̝̱̟͓̑̇͐͑̋ȍ̸̘͇̌́̔u̴̝̰̍̍͛̚ ̴̰̥̟̦̪̎̐e̷̡̼̳͐̎̓̋x̸͖̥͖͝ĭ̷̢͕̱̝͇͝s̶͕͉̹̹̘̚t̶͎̜̘̳̟̂̍̚.̴͕̟̍̊̈ ̶̹̳̄̐͋͂Ş̴̮͖̗̓̉̑̆͒o̸͙̗̦͆͠ ̵̖̱͗̔̎f̷͉̯̤͖̌̇̈́ã̴̡̘̱̥̓́͝s̵͉̉̆͊̚c̸̳̠͔͆̋͛̇͠ḯ̶̦̬̠̩̓̒̂n̷͕͉̮̑̓̐̚a̴̰̱̟̳̓̒̔͂ͅt̸̨̤͓͓̃̐̑í̴̪̆̅̈́͝n̴͓̳̦̟̠̚g̸̡͉͔̻̈̎̚,̷̲͓́͋̈́̔ ̷̯̞͕̻̒a̴̢̺͆̐n̶͙̠̺͚̒͂̓ḏ̵̠̉ ̶̞̩͔͐̅͂͋g̴͓̈́̽̄̕r̶̻̓͑͗o̶̬͖͋̓š̴̨̼̰ͅs̶̯̰.̶̥̬̥͍̾ ̷̧̪̇̊̚H̷͉̮̾́̉̂̕õ̵̡͈̙̭̀̿͌w̵̙̑ ̶͍͒͐̿a̸̹͓̮̐r̵͇̖̈́̂͘e̶͙̗͗̽ ̵̗̦̘͋̿͛̕y̵̡̢̧̬̦͌ő̷̺̰͌̈̓͠u̴͓͗̎͋ ̸̞̳̪̘r̸̤̹̹͕̋̒̊͋̈́͜ē̴̬̜̫̈a̸͔̯̭̳̓̓̎͒͘l̷͎̏͊̆?̶͖̟̖̑̽̄"

Chase was dizzy, he wasn't sure how long they'd been pressed together like this. He wasn't sure if Anti was still coming. He felt sure none of his cum had leaked out which was confusing. 

Then Anti was sitting up and breathing heavily. "I… I don't know what's happening but I think I wanna fuck again." He pulled his cock out slowly and the sounds that made were…. Obscene. 

Chase reached down to check his hole and found only lube. He blinked in confusion, about to ask where all that cum went when Anti flopped back and spread his legs. "Chase? You pick how we fuck this time."

Chase eyed that perfect cock and licked his lips, but then an idea started and he smiled. "Alright." He felt so…. Odd. Alive wasn’t the right word. He felt More. It felt right.

He climbed onto Anti, straddling his hips and grinding down against his cock. He ground slow, from his cock back to his hole and then forward again. As he rocked he leaned down and kissed Anti's throat, "Can I fuck you too? Want me in that ass?"

Anti giggled, "Why fuck the ass? G̷̖͎̣̪͈͊ĕ̶̢͋̄͋̋̈́͒͝n̷͍̘̤̭̻͓͌͘d̸̙̅̊ë̶̛̛̬͔̖͎͈́̍̾̈̾r̸̛̙̩̝̝͇͍̋͋̀̅͛͜ ̶̞̳͙̓̔̆̇̓ï̴͈͔̙̭̱͙͚̣̌͌s̵̮̙̤̤̣͛̓͆ ̵͉̘̞̝̯̼̺̽f̶̯̲̣̲̦̊̑̊ǒ̴̪̮͈r̸̛̼̱͓̼͔͎͂̊̃͘͜ͅ ̶̢̢͓̜̹̻̹͑͛ḣ̴̩̱̫̣̖̥̜̗̍͑̇̀̇̚͝u̸̳̽͐̓̒̾͛m̴͉̗̒͗̉͗́̚͠ä̴̧̘̩͓̺̙͂̚ň̸̢̘̥̗̝̌͌̚s̸̨̹͖̠̟̥." 

Chase paused. "What?"

Anti spread his legs wider, "Take a look. If you don't like it I can…. Alter it."

Chase moved off Anti’s hips to settle between his thighs, trailing his fingers on Anti’s temperature-less skin as he went. He swore his fingers could taste a color.

Anti reached down and pulled his balls up…. Showing Chase his vagina. Anti smirked at the awe on Chase’s face. “When I learned about human configurations I wasn’t into the ‘one or the other’ thing.”

Chase’s mouth felt dry, and like crow feathers. He could feel his bones pulling him towards Anti. It made him shiver. “So… You want me to fuck you….. In your…?”

Anti licked his lips, eyes glittering, all of his eyes. His smile covered more of his face than seemed fair. “You can call it whatever you want. It’s yours. I haven’t used it at all. So anything you do will be the only thing anyone does to it.”

Chase made eye contact with Anti and took a deep breath, “If I cum in you will that um…”

Anti rolled his eyes, “I’m not capable of breeding with any other being in existence.” His fingers spread his hole open so Chase would see how Anti was twitching in invitation. “But you are welcome to try.”

Chase felt words in his blood. His mouth wasn’t capable of saying them so he didn’t think about them. He shuffled forward on his knees and gulped, unsure of where to start. He wasn’t unfamiliar with vaginas…. But….. This was Anti’s.

“Chase?” Anti asked, making Chase look up quickly. “Can you just fuck me like I’m a thing? I wanna know how it feels to be filled before we do anything…. Thought out. Besides you can’t hurt me unless I want you to.”

Chase’s mouth hung open as he thought about the words. This was some kind of dream. It had to be. Anti wouldn’t be laying in Chase’s bed, holding his wet pussy open, asking to be used like a flesh-light. Chase must be unconscious.

Well…. When in Rome.

He gently pushed Anti’s knees up to his chest, leaning down to kiss Anti hungrily. Anti shivered as Chase’s cock nudged at the slickness of his hole. 

“So… You want me to just use you like a sex toy for this round?” Chase murmured against Anti’s mouth before he sat up to line up with Anti’s hole.

Anti nodded looking about as amazed as Chase felt. “I̵̧͔̘̮͕̺ ̴͔̩͓̙̘͇̭̲̈͋ẉ̴̛̱̫͕̜̯̝̞́̑̓̐̂̓̚ą̶̱̭̣͉̗̼̂͝͝ṋ̶̢̀t̸̨̤̟̾̋̑̊͋̊͌ ̸̡͙̹͒͛͊̑̆̓ţ̴͖̪̥̔̔́̄̏̚o̸̢̠̯͍͐͘ ̴͔͔͐f̴̡̬͎̒̓͆͑̒̄͘͝e̷̪̤̪̾̏̊̅̋̋͐͜e̶͇͕̯͋͗̍͗̒̍͘ḻ̸̫̗͉̙̺̱̃̋͋͋̓̊̅ͅ ̵̻̝̭͕͂̐͠y̶̻̪͎̅̊͊o̷͇̦̱̪̘͕͑͝ų̶̖͈͘͝ͅ.̷͕͍̣̺̲̘̙̀͜”

Chase bit his lip and nodded back. “Okay. Pineapple still applies.” Anti nodded once in understanding then Chase slammed himself into Anti.

Anti arched, making sounds Chase could taste. He swore his cock could feel the color of laughter inside Anti’s wet body.

Then Anti’s body squeezed around him and he couldn’t stop himself from fucking Anti just as the shadow monster had asked. He just fucked into the tight wet heat of the body under him, listening to every sound it made. Wet sucking sounds, whimpers, cursing and a sort of familiar low hum, like the lowest sound an amp could make.

Chase could feel Anti in his blood. He wanted to touch him everywhere he wanted to make Anti feel better than human possibly. He wanted to fill him like Anti had done for him. He wanted to touch him inside and out and stay.

Chase lasted longer than he expected. He’d expect to last maybe 8 deep thrusts but he lost count. When he finally came he was holding Anti’s knees to his chest, his fingers were tangled in Anti’s hair, and his thumbs were holding Anti’s cunt wide open. He could taste Anti’s aura, see his pleasure and smell his desperation.

Chase came into Anti like a cumflation Hentai. And maybe it was his imagination but he swore he could see Anti’s belly start to fill. Anti’s fingers held Chase’s hips, and caressed his torso. Anti’s pussy around his cock felt like infinite tongues licking at him and sucking him in deeper.

Chase watched Anti’s body suck at the base of his cock like lips and a part of him screamed that this was wrong. Everything since he’d ‘woke up’ was a mistake- bad- unnatural. The rest of his responded with the completely human action of staying buried in Anti’s hole, but bending down all the way to suck Anti’s cock. His hands fisted in Anti’s hair, gripped Anti’s throat, massaged Anti’s balls, fingered Anti’s ass, laced his fingers with Anti’s and pinched Anti’s nipples. 

This was good. He felt right, here in this moment. Melting into Anti. Swirling together. No longer oil and water. But two oils that could mix, even if they separated again eventually.

Chase and Anti existed as one mass of shadows, horrible anatomy, and pleasure. They stayed that way long enough that when they separated Chase almost screamed at the loss. It was jarring painful and-

  
  


Chase was sitting naked in his bed.

Alone.

The pain of being alone carved at him.

The sun had just started to pour in the window.

The clock said it was only about 5:34 AM.

Chase looked around for a long time in confusion.

Then it dawned on him.

It…. It had all been a dream… Hadn’t it. 

But he felt different. Like the dream had taught him things about himself and the universe and existence, that he wouldn’t have understood before.

He almost cried.

Instead he got up, got dressed and made his way down to the kitchen.

The others were all there, whispering urgently to each other at the kitchen table.

When Chase stepped into the kitchen they all went silent eyes wide, staring at him, seemingly terrified.

He paused, “Good morning.”

The dead silence made Chase nervous. “It’s everything alright?”

It was Henrik that spoke first, “You’ve been in your room- which has been flickering in and out of existence- for a month. Shadows were pouring out from the edges of the door, slicing anyone who got to close. Marvin’s face was damaged severely when he tried to use magic to open the door to check on you.”

Chase didn’t have time to process that before JJ caught his attention, and signed, “ **_We all saw Anti following you around before that. What did he do to you in there? Are you alright_ ** _?”_

Chase slowly shook his head. He wasn’t sure he remembered how to talk. 

Jackie crossed his arms looking angry and distrustful, “You under that fucking _monster’s_ control now? Do we have to worry about you killing us in our sleep? I’ll kill that fucking alien if he tries to use you. He’s dead meat.”

Chase felt like the whole house moved without him so much as taking a step. He closed his fingers and found that he’d fisted them in Jackie’s shirt, “D̷̘̳̹͋̑̔ó̵̢̻̈́̈̉͝n̶̦͇͙̩̥̒̔̈́’̴͓̑̑̅̈́t̴̗͉́̈́́͜ ̵̨̡̹̜̠̃̒̄̀y̵̛͔̭̮͍ô̷̹̓u̸͖͗̀̊ ̶̛͕̲̏̇̾d̷̲̤͛̉̋͝͝a̵̳̗͘ͅr̸̦̗͓̈́e̷̬̟̰͋͛̏̎͝ ̷̨̮̠̹̮̀̂̄͐̚t̸̊͌͜ǫ̶͖̣͕̬̊̒ứ̷̡̟̙́͑͘c̵̬̗͈̎ȟ̷̨͉̰̾̏͠ ̸̮̙̞͙̈̓͒̑̚ͅA̷̱͕̜͊͐̇̇͝n̷̛̦̄̏t̸̲̾i̴̧̹̟͗̔ !” He shook Jackie as he spoke, then threw him aside like he was as light as a ball.

Chase glared at the others at the table. “He’s nothing like any of you think! He’s homesick, and lonely, and he just wants to be loved but he didn’t know what love was!” He realized he was looking down at all of them, and they were all trying to look at him indirectly.

He shouldn’t be here. He should be with Anti.

“Anti.”

His whole essence ached for Anti. He could feel him. Somewhere. He gripped the feeling of him and pulled himself to Anti’s side.

Anti blinked in surprise. “Chase…” Chase tried not to cry. “We were together! We were one thing! Then I woke up and you were just…. G̶̲̥̣̟̝̠̉̔̎̓̄̊̓̐̉͋̄̔̂̚͝͠O̵̳̳̝̬̫̙͕͉̣͍͍͉̦̩̥͈̓ͅN̸̪̬͍̪͔͍͘Ȇ̶̢̨̨̨̛͇͚̦̺͕͕̪͔̗̟̙͓͑̽̊̈́̃̈́̑͐͘͜!̴̧̢̧̛͙͎͔̺̺̑̑̓͗͌͊̓͗̍̿̐̕͜͜”

Chase shook his head. “You just fucked around with me and left! Why!?”

Anti looked ruined, “Am I crying? I’ve never done this! Did you do this to me? Is this what happens when humans meld?!”

Chase blinked and stared at Anti. “You…. We….What’s going on? What happened?”

Anti scrubbed at his face, “We melded. Which I didn’t think humans could do, but obviously you can!” He switched on what seemed to be a black light and was instantly an unearthly green.

Chase snorted, distracted for the moment. Anti frowned at Chase before looking down at himself. “What?”

Chase shook his head, “You’re a Spider-Scorpion with tentacles. The perfect mate.” He giggled.

Anti looked confused, “Scorpion?”

Chase gestured to his greenness. “Scorpions do that under a blacklight too.”

Anti stared at Chase for a moment then cleared his throat, “Serious question here….. What’s light?”

Chase barked a laugh and reached out to trace his fingers along Anti’s jaw. 

After an unknown time, just staring into each other’s eyes Chase took a deep breath, “Anti… Something’s different.”

Chase told Anti about the kitchen. And how he’d pulled himself to Anti, and he still didn’t know where they were. And how he’d felt weird since the tentacles had soaked into him.

Anti looked excited by the time Chase stopped talking. “You aren’t human! At least…. Not anymore! We’re part of each other! I didn’t even know you could change! This is the best thing ever! And I’m older than everything! So I know! We’re- You’re- I-” He made a sound that Sounded like Warmth and Felt like smiling and smelled like Sunlight and tasted like Happiness.

Chase opened all his eyes and smiled. “I love you too.”

Anti smiled back slowly and sweetly and when they kissed it was as if they mixed like smoke. Passing around and through each other. Becoming each other and something else and reshaping as themselves but more. It was the best either of them had ever felt, and would ever feel.

And they were forever and everything. So they knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My own heart did a flip flop as I wrote that ending. It's a little weird but they have the rest of forever to talk about things and learn how to not be dumb.
> 
> Also yes the fact that they had unprotected sex is what made Chase become Eldritch too. Sometimes it be like that. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please lemme know what really made this for you! Please comment! Even if it's just a key smash, or one word, or whatever!
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this more, or you want to inspire me to make something for you I have a discord! Cj_Quinn72#5166 Come find me and talk to me!


End file.
